The present invention relates to a model engine starter to be used for starting the model engine to drive a model car.
In the conventional model engine starter disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3093337, the sleeve (hub) is formed with a cutout having a pin actuating guide face to actuate a pin attached to the starter shaft such that said starter shaft is moved to bring a coupling member (coupling pin) mounted to the crankshaft of the model engine into engagement with an engagement recess formed in the coupling plate (drive section) so as to start the model engine.
When the model engine is started, the coupling member goes out of the engagement recess through a chamfered portion of the engagement recess to push slanting face of the coupling member such that the starter shaft is restored (moved) to the original position.
In the starter of said model engine, the sleeve is provided with a cutout having a guide face only for pushing the pin out. Therefore, it is required to make use of the chamfered portion and the slanting face in the coupling plate for restoring the starting shaft to the original position.
However, chamfering the engagement recess in the coupling plate to form a slanting face therein is so difficult that the cost is driven up.
Further, there is a need for providing a mechanism (a steel ball, a coil spring, a mounting screw or an accommodation bore) to set the initial position of the starting shaft for restoring the starting shaft to the initial position.
However, such structure requires an accommodation bore formed through the starting shaft, which can lessen the strength thereof. Further, since a bias means for retaining the rotary shaft from rotating until a predetermined load is exerted, there is a likelihood of the starting shaft rotating simultaneously with the revolution of the sleeve, making the start of the model engine impossible.
Further, the starting shaft is caused by the coupling member to rotate together with the crankshaft for some time period, generating a power loss to the model engine.